


Dietary Restrictions

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [127]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “Okay,” Sam said as she spun on her heel and hands on her hips. “Who are you and what have you done with Jack O’Neill?”





	Dietary Restrictions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘No Diet Day’ (6 May). Set post-series.

“Okay,” Sam said as she spun on her heel and hands on her hips. “Who are you and what have you done with Jack O’Neill?”

Jack froze as he entered the kitchen, a hand hovering over his loosened tie. Slowly, he set his briefcase down onto the counter and frowned. “Well, hello to you too, Carter.”

She smiled at his greeting but before she could say anything, he added, “What are you doing in Washington?”

“I thought I’d surprise you,” she shrugged as if it was the most obvious reason in the world as to why she was standing in the middle of his kitchen as opposed to being in Colorado Springs with SG-1.

“I think you’ve managed to do that,” he replied as he made his way around the counter to stand in front of her. He reached for her hand and tugged her closer. “Hank never said you were due some downtime.”

“Cam put his back out on our last mission,” she said, “so we were taken off the roster for a few days.”

“So, you’re gonna be here for a while,” he grinned as he stepped closer, his hands moving to the small of Sam’s back.

“I don’t know,” she challenged. “Do you have something you need to tell me?”

“I, uh… huh?”

“You mean to tell me that _this_ ,” she said as she stepped out his arms and opened the refrigerator door, “isn’t suspicious?”

With his concern slowly mounting, Jack peered over his wife’s shoulder then shrugged as he grabbed a bottle of water from the door and stepped back out of her way.

“What?”

“You have food. _Healthy_ food.”

“Yeah,” he drawled after swallowing a mouthful of water. “A guy has to eat, you know.”

“But it’s _actual food_. In all the time you were on SG-1, all you ever stored in your refrigerator was questionable takeaways and beer.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not on SG-1 now,” he sighed. “And I’m not as young as I once was.”

“I don’t –” Sam stopped abruptly at the slight grimace that crossed Jack’s face at his words and everything started to slip into place. “Is that what this is about?”

“What’s that?”

His attempt to act innocent didn’t fool her, however. It never did and she tilted her head to the side.

“Jack –”

_“Sam –”_

“You know I love you, no matter what. I –”

“Flying a desk all day is killing me, Carter,” he interrupted grumpily. “I –”

The rest of his argument was cut off as Sam pressed her lips against his and let her arms circle his waist. “You still look – and feel – damn fine to me... _General_ ,” she murmured against his skin a moment later.

A groan involuntarily escaped Jack and he turned them both so Sam was now trapped between the counter and his body.

“I don’t feel fine,” he responded in between kisses.

Slowly, Sam let the tips of her fingers trace his sides. Okay, so maybe he had put on a couple of pounds since transferring to Washington, but unless you really knew him, you couldn’t actually see the difference.

“So, what’s for dinner?” he mumbled, pulling her from her thoughts, as he left a trail of kisses along her neck.

“Um, I – _oh_ –” she mumbled. “I don’t – I don’t know if I’m that hungry anymore.”

With a grin, Jack took her hand in his and started to lead her out of the kitchen when he stopped and his attention fell onto a plain, white cardboard box on the counter.

“What’s that?”

“I, ah, brought you some cake,” Sam answered, a slight flush on her face.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Is it –”

“Your favorite? Yes, Jack,” she laughed.

A glint appeared in his eye before it vanished and before Sam could do anything, Jack had swiped the box from the counter and resumed their journey to the bedroom.

“I guess a guy can take a day off from his diet,” he mumbled as he pulled Sam into the room and kicked the door closed behind them.


End file.
